Canción de Fuego y Hielo
by MermaidsDontNeedPants
Summary: El espacio es un lugar, bueno, grande. Abierto a muchas posibilidades. Dicho esto, es válido asumir que cualquier cosa puede ocurrir, incluso enamorarte del chico más irritante del universo. Klance, muy pronto (ツ) .
1. La Llegada

El propósito era recopilar muestras del suelo de Cerbero, uno de los satélites de Plutón, para ser estudiados de vuelta en la Tierra. A pesar de no ser una misión exactamente complicada, todo mundo tenía un gran interés en ella, pues sería la primera en toda la historia en recorrer una distancia de esa magnitud.

Eran tres hombres los que tripulaban la nave: Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, estudiante de Garrison y piloto estrella, Matthew Holt, compañero de Shiro y el más joven de los tres, y su padre, el profesor Sam Holt, una de las mentes más brillantes de nuestro siglo.

Se trataba de una tarea sencilla de recolección y transporte, con poco margen de error y de relativamente corta duración. Después de todo, la Academia entrena arduamente a sus miembros para esta clase de cosas. Pero algo salió mal. Según los reportes oficiales, la nave se estrelló contra la superficie de Plutón, producto de procedimientos negligentes por parte del piloto. Todos comenzaron a lamentar la memoria de los desafortunados tripulantes pues dieron por sentado que así había ocurrido.

Yo no.

Era una misión ligera, llevada a cabo por personas extremadamente capaces, que poseían una preparación extraordinaria. Sé que se habrían asegurado de hacer todo lo posible por regresar, por pedir ayuda, por emitir una señal, un mensaje. Pero nada. No se encontraron los restos de la supuestamente accidentada nave, ni de su tripulación.

Intenté hacer ver a los demás que había algo que no nos estaban diciendo, que en Garrison sabían más de lo que admitían, pero hicieron caso omiso a mis palabras. Después de todo, ¿qué razón existiría para mentir?

Una mujer quedó destrozada y una joven, huérfana. Y yo, bueno, yo perdí lo más cercano que he tenido a una familia. No pudimos hacer más que sufrir en silencio nuestras pérdidas, pues los oídos de Garrison se taparon en la negación.

Ha pasado un año ya desde que la misión lanzada a Cerbero se perdió y la Academia ha defendido fervorosamente su versión.

Dicen que los accidentes le ocurren a cualquiera, sin importar cuántas precauciones se tomen, pero me niego a creer que es así. Me niego a creer que vidas tan importantes terminen abruptamente. Probablemente fueron sólo mis miedos los que me llevaron a pensar de esta manera, sea como haya sido, nunca abandoné la esperanza.

Y ahora menos que nunca.

Las escrituras que encontré en una cueva anunciaban que algo pasaría esta misma noche, que algo llegaría desde el cielo. Necesito presenciar el suceso, incluso si lo que cae es un meteoro o una bomba, debo hacerlo. No consigo entender por qué, pero siento que existe una posibilidad de ver sanos y salvos a Shiro, a Matt y a Sam.

A través de mi ventana, veo una luz surcando el cielo y sé que ha llegado la hora.

Abandono la cabaña y me monto al deslizador, me acomodo la bandana de manera que cubra mi rostro, hasta llegar a mis pómulos. Al arrancar, me doy el lujo de admirar el paisaje que recorro con velocidad. Es una noche preciosa, de cielo despejado y plagado de estrellas. El terreno es un tanto sinuoso pero me he acostumbrado, al punto de encontrar cierta belleza en él. Después de todo, éste es mi hogar. El helado viento me alborota el cabello y me alegro de usar la bandana pues, de no traerla puesta, mis mejillas pagarían las consecuencias. Algo no muy agradable.

Al llegar ahí veo que el equipo científico de Garrison se me ha adelantado. Un leve contratiempo, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar. Primero que nada, necesitaré una distracción para llegar hasta el HAB que ya han instalado, éstos sujetos sí que trabajan. Con un par de explosiones menores deberá bastar.

Me apresuro dentro del HAB y veo varios científicos aglomerados entorno a una mesa de exploración, donde yace alguien aparentemente inconsciente. Sin dudarlo, los derribo y corro hacia la desconocida figura del centro, aún dormida. Sostengo su barbilla y le muevo para apreciarle mejor.

Mi corazón da un vuelco.

"¿Shiro?", me escucho cuestionar al aire.

Con el tiempo apremiándome y como puedo, rodeo mis hombros con uno de sus brazos y me dispongo a abandonar el lugar. Me vuelvo hacia la puerta, donde ahora hay tres personas bloqueando la salida. Afortunadamente, parecen ser estudiantes y estar desarmados. Lucen tan desconcertados como yo.

''No, no. No, no, no." Uno de los muchachos, de tez morena y aire altivo, se adelanta apartando la mesa de su camino y levanta a Shiro por su brazo derecho, apoyándolo en sus hombros, ''Yo voy a salvar a Shiro. ''

Al menos parece que tenemos el mismo objetivo.

''Uh, ¿y tú eres?'', le pregunto al joven.

"Lance." El chico parpadea un par de veces, visiblemente irritado. ''Solíamos ir en el mismo curso en Garrison…" se nota que esperaba una bienvenida más acalorada.

''Oh, ¿de verdad?," cuestiono, genuinamente curioso, "¿eres un ingeniero?''

"¡No! ¡Soy un piloto!," hace una pausa. Sin duda, espera mi respuesta, "solíamos ser rivales, ¿sabes?"

Supongo que mi expresión basta para que entienda que, en efecto, no lo sé.

"Lance y Keith, cabeza a cabeza…"

Y de pronto, su recuerdo me cruza la mente como cachetada, este sujeto siempre tuvo una habilidad especial para irritar a todos a su alrededor.

"Oh, sí, ya te recuerdo. ¡Eras un piloto de carga!" digo, con un dejo de molestia pues, a pesar de que me encantaría tomar una taza de té, _Lance_ , _en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, estamos en medio de algo._

"Bueno, ya no más. Ahora soy piloto de batalla, gracias a que te echaron de la Academia," el aire de suficiencia en sus palabras no mejora la impresión que ya tenía de él. _Golpe bajo, chico, golpe muy bajo._

"Pues felicidades." Y con esto espero dar por terminado el asunto, al momento en el que me dirijo a la salida con Shiro aún en mis hombros y Lance sosteniéndolo de su otro costado.

Subo a Shiro a mi deslizador con ayuda del muchacho y me dispongo a arrancar, pero la vida tiene otros planes para esta noche y los otros chicos que vi en la entrada del HAB proceden a imitarme, en compañía (por supuesto) del Sr. _Te Echaron de la Academia._ No pretendo ofender a nadie, pero obviamente estoy llevando peso muerto.

"¿Esta cosa nos aguantará a todos?" pregunta el más pequeño del grupo.

"No," respondo. Porque no planeaba que "todos" fuesen cinco nada ligeras personas, si me permiten.

Sin embargo, no hay tiempo para discutir. Los de Garrison ya han notado nuestra presencia y, con ella, la ausencia de Shiro. Se dirigen hacia nosotros a toda velocidad y, por más que odie la idea, no me puedo permitir el abandonar a mi carga extra, dejándolos a su suerte. Me aseguro que todos estén abordo y, sin dudarlo más, arranco el deslizador.

Aunque hay cerca de cien personas armadas pisando nuestros talones y que ahora deberé poner a salvo no a una, sino a cuatro personas, me siento bien.

No logro evitar pensar en Matt y en su padre, preguntarme en dónde y cómo estarán. Volteo hacia el cielo, como si éste me pudiese responder. El sonido de un leve quejido me arroja de vuelta a la tierra y caigo en la cuenta de que Takashi Shirogane, a quien se creyó muerto hace un año, se encuentra en mi deslizador, a poca distancia de mí.

Reprimo las lágrimas. A pesar de haber desaparecido por sólo un año, el dolor lo hizo parecer una eternidad. Shiro fue mi mentor, mi hermano y el haberlo perdido me desgarró todas las noches. Pero ahora él está aquí.

Y sé que estará bien.


	2. Fire and the Flood

Abro los ojos, con la sensación de haber tenido un sueño agradable. Recuerdo el profundo azul de un cielo lleno de estrellas y el sonido de una risa, pero nada más. Me acomodo de lado en la cama, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, y me tapo la cabeza con las sábanas, con la esperanza de volver a aquel lugar. Permanezco así por lo que me parece un par de minutos, sin suerte.

Resignado, lanzo un suspiro y me descubro la cara. No tengo idea de la hora que es y el hecho de estar en el espacio, con relojes cuyos sistemas carecen de sentido, no mejora la situación.

Tardo un momento en acostumbrarme a la oscuridad de mi habitación. Me muevo hacia la orilla de la cama, dejando caer uno de mis brazos al vacío, como si tentase a los monstruos bajo ella a llevarme consigo. Comienzo a distinguir la silueta de mi chamarra, colgada en la pared paralela a la que me encuentro, y mis botas, no muy lejos de ella.

Vacilo, pues no tengo ganas de levantarme, de manera que decido quedarme así un rato más, mirando hacia el techo.

Hace un par de "quintantes", como dice Kórann, enfrentamos una batalla especialmente agotadora y no creo haberme recuperado del todo. Afortunadamente salimos ilesos, pero siento como si mi cerebro fuese el que recibió la paliza en esta ocasión.  
Sobra decir que he estado muy cansado desde entonces.

Tal vez los demás siguen dormidos y aún tengo un rato para descansar. Con este pensamiento en mi mente, me doy la vuelta y me vuelvo a cubrir con las delgadas sábanas, sonriendo levemente. Me vuelvo consciente de lo cómoda que es mi cama y comienzo a quedarme dormido, hasta que me doy cuenta de algo:

 _Tengo sed._

Frustrado, decido levantarme por algo de beber. Lanzo un bufido y me pongo mis botas.

Entro a la cocina bostezando, y la recorro con los ojos entrecerrados, haciendo parecer que sospecho de cada gabinete que veo. _Sé que escondes agua, rufián, a mí no me engañas._

Francamente, me agrada el castillo de esta manera, callado. Sin el sonido de los otros paladines, reina un ambiente tranquilo y acogedor. Me digo que tal vez y sólo tal vez, hoy será un buen día.

"Huh, y yo que pensé que tu peinado no podía ser más estúpido," escucho a mis espaldas.

 _Oh, vida, ¿no pudiste aguantar un poco más?_

"Días, Lance." Respondo sin voltearme, priorizando mi búsqueda.

"Alguien definitivamente no se vio en el espejo antes de salir de la cama." puedo escuchar que tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero no contesto, "¿Qué pasa Keith, el ratón te comió la lengua?"

No caeré en su juego.

"Supongo que tuviste problemas conciliando el sueño," le digo con paciencia. Es demasiado temprano y estoy demasiado cansado como para comenzar una pelea.

"No." dice tajante, "A algunos de nosotros nos gusta madrugar para hacer ejercicio. No te vendría mal un poco, brazos escuálidos."

 _Calma, Keith. Cuenta hasta diez si hace falta, sólo no lo golpees._

"¿Y cómo sabes si madrugaste?," abro la puerta de lo que parece ser un refrigerador, "no sabes ni qué hora es."

"Mi cuerpo me lo dice, no es tan inútil como el tuyo." Dice, lanzando un bostezo.

Cierro los ojos e inhalo profundamente.

Estoy a punto de perder los estribos, pero la puerta se abre y entra Kórann.

 _Te ha salvado la campana._

"Me alegra ver que ya han despertado, paladines," Se escucha tan lleno de energía que toda esperanza de que sea "temprano" se desvanece en mi interior, "Allura me ha pedido que prepare algo muy especial para ustedes hoy."

"Kórann, no te ofendas," dice Lance, quien ya ha tomado asiento en el comedor, "pero prefiero que Hunk nos haga de desayunar."

Está de sobra decir que Kórann se ha ofendido.

"Puede que tu inexperto e inculto paladar no aprecie mis habilidades culinarias, pero no hablaba de comida," responde, atizando su pelirrojo bigote. No logro contener una sonrisa pero, a pesar de que una pelea entre dos personajes tan curiosos sería algo digno de ver, tengo otras prioridades en este momento.

"Kórann," espero romper la tensión entre ambos, "¿de casualidad sabes dónde está el agua? No termino de acostumbrarme a esta cocina."

"Por supuesto." Se acerca hasta mí y abre un gabinete encima de mi cabeza que no había inspeccionado aún, "Sé cuidadoso."

Tiro de la especie de manguera que cuelga del recién descubierto compartimento y un chorro me salpica el rostro. Lance suelta una carcajada. Grandioso.

"Al menos ya sabes qué hacer cuando tengas calor," dice mientras se cruza de brazos, "será como un refrescante chapuzón."

Bien, él se lo buscó.

Haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de mi sentido común, jalo la manguera de golpe y disparo el chorro en dirección a Lance, mojándolo por completo.

Escucho un pequeño grito ahogado, cortesía del buen Kórann.

"Oh, lo siento Lance," sonrío con sorna, "no quería privarte de la diversión."

Obviamente le he tomado desprevenido, pues su usual expresión de altanería ha sido sustituida por una de puro desconcierto. Por desgracia, no tarda en reaccionar.

"¿Diversión, dices?", se aparta de la mesa de un empujón, "¡Yo te daré diversión!"

Se levanta de la silla y comienza a dar zancadas hacia a mí con cara de pocos amigos, dejando pequeños charcos de agua donde pisa.

Kórann comienza a reprender a Lance, quien lo ignora, apartándolo de su camino con la vista aún fija en mí.

Lo siguiente ocurre tan rápido que no es sino hasta segundos más tarde que consigo procesarlo.

Lance tiró de la manguera, dispuesto a devolverme el refrescante gesto, pero su mojado calzado le hizo resbalar. Intentó agarrarse de mi playera para no caer, tirándome en el proceso. Se ha escuchado una especie de estruendo y donde antes sobresalía la manguera, ahora sólo se encuentra una grieta de la que el agua sale profusamente.

Lance está empapado, yo estoy empapado, Kórann está al borde de un ataque, también empapado. En el suelo ya no hay charcos por los que preocuparse, pues la cocina, y pronto el comedor, parece una laguna.

Me incorporo sobre mis codos y veo incrédulo hacia donde solía haber una manguera. Volteo a ver al autor de tal desastre, quien tiene la misma expresión de asombro que yo. No puedo hacer otra cosa más que encontrar la comicidad de todo el asunto y me suelto a reír, salpicando a Lance con el agua que ahora nos rodea.

Él ríe y se cubre como puede con su brazo libre, mientras que con el otro aún sujeta la manguera.

Me incorporo y pateo el agua en dirección a Kórann, a quien la risa ha llegado ya. Tiendo mi mano a Lance para levantarlo y Kórann aprovecha para lanzarnos agua a ambos. Parecemos niños, jugando bajo la lluvia que solía azotar en la Tierra. Por un momento me invade la nostalgia, pero ver a Kórann caer al intentar derribar a un sonriente Lance, me hace pensar que no podría estar en mejor lugar.

"¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?", escucho la voz de Shiro desde la puerta, molesto y desconcertado.

"Oh, vamos, Shiro," dice Lance sonriendo con Kórann aún a su lado, "no seas aguafiestas y únete."

Patea el agua hacia Shiro, quien retrocede. Para su mala suerte (o la nuestra, en realidad), Allura aparece en ése momento tras él y el repentino movimiento la empuja, haciéndola caer de espaldas sobre la laguna que alguna vez fue un suelo perfectamente seco.

Quiznak.

Al menos ya no tengo sed.

.

.

.

N/A: Si les interesa, la canción que dio nombre a este (uhhh?) "capítulo" es bastante buena.

Gracias por leer. *corazóncorazón*


	3. When shit gets fucked up

El incidente de la cocina trajo como consecuencia uno de los peores castigos imaginables: pasar todo un día en el centro comercial. Curiosamente, no es uno de los peores escenarios para mí. No, no.

Es el peor para Lance.

Obviamente, al principio no me entusiasmó la idea de regresar a aquel lugar, acompañado por quien no ha hecho más que burlarse de mí cada que se presenta la oportunidad. Pero al recordar la situación que nos había llevado a eso, pensé que tal vez algo había cambiado bajo toda esa agua y risas. Llegué a pensar que podríamos incluso llegar a ser amigos.

 _Oh, mi inocencia._

Tras ayudar a Allura a levantarse, Shiro comenzó con su discurso.

"Estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes dos, creí que ya tenían edad suficiente para dejar de actuar así." Dijo, un tanto cansado. A pesar del tono severo de sus palabras, no logré tomarlo completamente en serio. Parado con una mano en la cadera y con la otra frotándose el entrecejo, lucía como todo un padre reprendiendo a sus hijos. Me pregunto cómo será cuando realmente los tenga.

"Y Kórann," prosiguió una mojada Allura, con ambos brazos en la cintura "¿Cómo es que puedes fomentar esta conducta? Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo necesaria que es la disciplina de los paladines."

Y así siguieron ambos un buen rato, hablando de la madurez, la importancia de Voltron, de la adolescencia de Kórann, de que ambos estaban decepcionados de Lance y de mí, de que Kórann debió comportarse con sensatez, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

Para ser francos, ninguno de los dos parecía enojado. Me atrevería a decir que, en el fondo, el asunto les divertía. Pero el dispensador de agua no podía quedarse así y, por haber sido los responsables, ambos decidieron que Lance, Kórann y yo nos encargaríamos de reparar el daño.

"Kórann, tú conoces la estructura del castillo y por ello serás quien repare el grifo. Por ahora, te pido que cortes la corriente de agua o a este paso nos quedaremos sin gota de ella en menos de un varga." Dijo Allura.

"Y ustedes dos," se dirigió a Lance y a mí "se darán a la tarea de buscar un remplazo para la pieza que dañaron. Mañana temprano los dejaremos en el centro comercial y pasaremos por ustedes hasta el final del día. Espero que eso les dé tiempo para corregir su conducta."

"¿QUÉ?, ¡PERO SI KEITH EMPEZÓ!, ¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE IR YO?", exclamó Lance cuando Allura terminó de reprendernos.

Realmente no me molesté en protestar, pues es también culpa mía que ahora necesitemos un grifo nuevo (a pesar de no haberlo roto yo). Sin embargo, Lance lo tomó con aún más dramatismo que de costumbre.

Acostado en mi cama escucho los pasos furiosos de, quien supongo es Lance, fuera de mi habitación. Mañana a primera hora iremos al centro comercial a buscar la manguera que él jodió y supongo que está pensando en miles de insultos para gritarme en cuanto ponga un pie fuera.

Jamás lo había visto tan enojado, o en su defecto, jamás lo había visto enojado. Puede que a veces actuemos con inmadurez y que nos saquemos de nuestras casillas. Puede parecer que nos odiamos el uno al otro, pero no es así. Yo no le odio.

Siempre han sido juegos de niños.

Sin embargo, esta vez es diferente. En cuanto Allura anunció nuestro "castigo", Lance estalló, como si repudiase mi presencia, como si la muerte fuese una idea preferible a pasar un segundo cerca de mí.

Se me revuelve el estómago.

¿Y si lo que siempre vi como un simple juego era su manera de decir que verdaderamente me odia?

Demonios, si es así, he actuado como un idiota.

Sin pensar muy bien lo que hago, me levanto de la cama y abro mi puerta, haciendo que Lance se detenga en seco.

"Mira," comienzo a rascar mi nuca, "detesto tanto la idea de ir de compras como tú. Acepto mi parte de la culpa y por ello te haré un favor: tú buscarás por tu lado y yo por el mío. No creo que sea así como Allura o Shiro esperan que lo hagamos, pero no diré nada al respecto si llegan a cuestionarnos."

Volteo a verle y me sorprende su expresión. No luce furioso como pensé, todo lo contrario, sus ojos están llenos de consternación.

"Gracias." Dice en un volumen apenas audible. Se da la vuelta y se va por el pasillo, dejándome la mar de desconcertado.

¿Por qué no está enojado?

Y si no está enojado, ¿por qué le afectó tanto saber que tendríamos que ir al centro comercial?

Más importante aún, ¿por qué debería importarme? Si alguien tiene derecho a estar molesto, soy yo. No él.

Él nos metió en este lío en primer lugar.

Sin darle más importancia, me doy la vuelta y la puerta se cierra a mis espaldas. Me quito las botas sin ganas y me acuesto, viendo hacia el techo.

Ha sido un día largo y no quiero hacerlo aún más pensando en la actitud de Lance. Es un adolescente inmaduro, seguro es parte de su berrinche.


End file.
